


Mistaken Identity

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: This fic is a continuation of a crossover story written by Daybreak777 where Sarah Corvus is a new model of cylon and boards the Galactica, cornering Lee in a bathroom and putting the moves on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/256154) by Daybreak777. 



_Sarah leaned in again, teeth gleaming and this time they could both hear his heart pound, loud, fast and clear._

Lee was frantically running through escape plans in mind, only to discard them all. She was too strong, too fast. What he needed was a distraction, he thought as he felt the button pop off the fly of his suit pants. And he needed it right the frak now.

As if on cue, the door to the bathroom slammed open on its hinges and in strode Kara Thrace. “My Gods, Lee, I’m ten minutes late and Joe tells me you’ve let some eyeliner-addicted tramp drag you off to the bathroom to have her way with you.”

Sarah whipped her head around and the two blondes locked eyes. Mirrored expressions of shock and fury crossed their faces. 

“Fuck.” “Frak.”

Lee gasped at the identical visages in front of him. Kara in her tanks, fatigues, and combat boots, hair still wet from the shower. This other one, the cylon (although she didn’t seem to know what a cylon was, which didn’t make any sense) dressed to the nines.

Sarah removed her hand from his neck and Lee’s knees buckled and he slid down the wall to the floor. Both women started walking around each other, circling with wary eyes and clenched jaws. 

“Lee, what the hell is this?” Kara called out, and knowing her as well as he did, he heard the panic underlying the low-pitched anger. “I am not a frakking cylon. I passed Baltar’s test. And Sam, he would’ve known, he would’ve told me.”

Sarah looked amused. “Cylons again? I think you people are obsessed. What’s so special about these cylons anyway?”

An expression of confusion flickered over Kara’s face, only to be supplanted with rage and she slipped the razor out of her ankle holster and started toward the other one. 

“No, Kara, don’t she’s too—” but it was too late. Sarah had snuck behind her somehow, caught Kara’s right arm, and was contorting it in a horrible fashion. The cylon (or whatever she was) had the pilot hauled up against her front, her free arm snaked around Kara’s neck. Kara dropped the knife and both women were breathing hard, chests heaving, bodies pressed tightly together. Lee watched as the cylon slid her hand down the front of Kara’s shirt, cupping her right breast. 

“I think I win,” she said in a stagy whisper so Lee would be sure to hear. “Mine are bigger.” 

For a split second, Lee’s brain fractured, and all reason and logic was replaced with one indelible image. 

That was it. He knew what to do.

Kara jammed her left elbow into Sarah’s side and stomped down hard with her combat boot on her enemy’s pointy stiletto. “Yeah, well, you should’ve saved your money, because floatation devices aren’t gonna help you now, you metal motherfrakker.”

Lee scrambled over to them before the cylon could break Kara’s arm off at the shoulder. “Ladies, please. I think…I think I have a solution. Just hear me out.”

Sarah cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked and it was so much like Starbuck that Lee felt dizzy for a moment. She dropped Kara’s arm and gave her a little shove forward. Kara stumbled away, and both women turned towards him with measuring stares. 

Lee walked forward and lifted his hands to place one on each of their shoulders. He turned to the cylon, “You asked me to show you how much I love her, how much I meant when I said eternity.” He heard Kara skip a breath at his words and he turned toward her. Slipped his hand from her shoulder to her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. He hoped she could understand what he was trying to communicate. Still looking at Kara, he said “I love this woman so much that it doesn’t matter to me if she—if you’re—a cylon or a clone or some other frakked up technological monster our enemies have dreamed up. I’ll take you any way I can have you…for the rest of our lives.”

He leaned forward and kissed Kara, sweet and gentle at first, then insistent and demanding, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, relief flooding through him as she responded in kind. Her hands slid around his waist and pulled him tightly towards her, pressing her body into his, as he dragged his lips over her jaw and down her throat. Tracing up her neck with his tongue, he whispered as softly as possible in Kara’s ear, “Is she watching?”

Kara moaned, a long _mmm hmmm_ , which he took as an assent and seconds later, Lee could feel heat at his back. Sarah was running her hand up his spine. Lee tried not to shudder, concentrating on Kara’s soft skin. He felt its fingers cup his neck and he breathed into Kara’s ear, “Now.”

Lee spun around and kissed the cylon, his tongue diving into its mouth, his hands on its breasts, cupping and squeezing. Idly, his brain thought, hmmm, these are bigger. But Lee had no time for those kind of thoughts. He backed it into the wall, his hips grinding against it hard, pinning it there with his weight and he felt the machine soften against him, resistance gone. He kept up the onslaught with his tongue, and slid his thigh in between its legs, further immobilizing it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kara grab her knife from the floor and stalk forward. Swiftly he swung his torso to the side, and Kara jammed the knife deep in the cylon’s neck. “That’s for trying to steal my boyfriend, you bitch.”

They were shocked when, instead of blood, sparks and cut wires came shooting out of the wound. Sarah cried out once sharply and Lee and Kara watched as the light flickered and died in those familiar hazel eyes. 

They stepped away from the curious machine and looked at each other. Kara’s eyes traveled over Lee’s body and her forehead crinkled into a frown that instantly changed to a smirk. She reached down and took his hand. “So eternity, huh?”

Lee smiled, flushing only a little. “Yeah, eternity.”

“Leland Joseph Adama,” she shook her head mockingly. “Who knew that all this time, the only thing I needed to get you to pledge your undying love was the possibility of a threesome.” She cocked an eyebrow at him and winked. “Kinky.”

As they swept out the door and back into the bar to call the security team, Kara regretted for a moment having to kill the strange machine. Maybe she could’ve told them if there were any Lee copies hanging around.


End file.
